WCverse One-shots
by WyldClaw
Summary: Pokeshippy-AshXMisty.one-shots from my WC-verse ( see profile for details.) . All stories follow Pokemon the Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's Revenge (warning : spoilers )
1. Bayleef's Confession

Bayleef's Confession by WyldClaw

Plot: This WCverse one shot takes place about two months after P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge s and a month after Devon's Despicable plan so it has some spoilers to those fics. . I do not own any characters whatsoever. This story is through Ash's Bayleef, which means that there will be a one slight Bayleef / Ash moment but it is mainly pokeshipping Ash/Misty. It takes place after Ash returns Larvitar to his mother in _Mother of all battles _but before Ash meets Harrison in _Pop goes the Sneasel_. Those episodes are right after each other but I figure that there is a day or two in between. Since this IS a WCverse fic I modified some of the events in _Mother of all battles_. () Have Pokémon speech in them, "" is humans talking, and italics are thoughts. Warning: major P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge spoilers up ahead. This takes place in a forest clearing at night. Now that's all taken care of, on with the fic!

XxX

"Hold her gently Bayleef," my trainer told me. He was seeing if the healing balm Ranger Mason- who overlooked the Mount Silver Pokémon Reserve when we'd reunited Larvitar with his overjoyed mother- applied to Cyndaquil's injured paw the day beforehand worked. He'd already cleaned her skin around the cast carefully due to the wounds. "Good girl. Easy, Cyndaquil. I just need to see how it looks," He told her as he reached for the injured paw.

She gingerly held out her paw. (I just want this thing off. I … don't like seeing it) she shivered as I used Vine Whip to keep her from fidgeting. I didn't blame her-the cast and the wounds that danced on her body were souvenirs of facing her heartless former so called 'trainer' a few weeks ago. She hadn't been able to battle or anything for a while.

(I don't blame you. You're doing fine.) I reassured her as the teen carefully removed the bandage layer by layer.

Her injuries had only just healed and I could see something different in her eyes. I noticed that whenever she was out she stuck to Ash like a still growing berry to its branch. She also had this new fear of Gengars. I didn't blame her- she told me she still felt guilty for luring him into that horrific battle so she didn't leave his sight when he called her out.

"Good thing I'm not having Noctowl use her Confusion to get it off. She'd probably do it too fast."

(And then use her powers to turn it into something horrible like an Arbok) Cyndaquil added.

The three of us looked a few feet away where she was preening her shiny feathers on a nearby tree branch. She turned her head to look at us. (No I wouldn't. … I save that trick for when I need it like in battles. ) She turned back to her feathers.

"Wow. She's really matured. I remember when she used it on me when we first met her"

(And she made you think a rock was really me.) Pikachu added. (But then we rescued her and Dr. Wiseman from Team's Rocket's robot. Remember that, you two?) He asked us. Cyndaquil and I nodded.

(I do) Cyndaquil smiled.

(So do I) I nodded.

"You three and Totodile were fabulous." Ash complimented. There were a few minutes of silence broken only by the sounds of nature around us as hew undid the bandages. "Okay Bayleef, you can let her go." Ash said as he removed the last remaining bandage. I did as he told me and my vines retracted.

We looked down at her paw-which aside from some faint scars looked fine . (Holy Ho-Oh...) she proclaimed. *I think it did the trick.)

We heard a fluttering of wings as Noctowl flew over to us, followed by Misty holding a brush, Togepi, Pikachu and Golduck. "Oh my…"

(How do you feel?) Golduck asked.

(I feel fine actually) she replied.

(Your paw looks fabulous.) Pikachu admitted.

(Is your paw okay to walk on?) Togepi asked.

She tested it out by walking a few feet. (I feel back to normal) she said as she tried to jump up but then winced. (Okay… almost back to normal.)

(Don't push it too much.) I told her. (your paw has been in that cast for a while.)

(Sorry Bayleef. I'm just so happy.) She looked up at Misty whom Ash had traded her to for Corsola until she was better. (C-can I go back inside my ball now?)

"Of course. " she got out the pokeball and maximized it. "I bet you can't wait to sleep in it without any pain."

She nodded. "You're a courageous tough little fighter," Ash told her and she blushed

"When we get to the next Pokémon center I'll trade you and Corsola back. You deserve a great long rest. " The redhead returned her to her pokeball.

Ash called out Phanpy and Totodile. "Okay guys... now it's your turn to get cleaned."

..

"Bayleef, Stay still so I can brush you" ash told me as he tried to brush my fur. It was nighttime and we were spending it in a forest clearing. Ash had been grooming us so that we looked nice for the Silver Conference. I was the last one to be groomed since Noctowl and Pikachu cleaned themselves – after Ash has given them a good scrubbing -, Totodile and Phanpy didn't take long.

I sighed, breathing in his scent as he brushed my neck. However I noticed his hands were shaky as he brushed me. (How come I have to look nice if I'm going to get dirty in a battle?)

(The Silver Conference is a big deal. Everyone will be looking at you during your battle. A First impression is really important. ) Pikachu looked up from grooming his fur & answered. (Those types of battles are a very big deal. Bigger than gym battles.)

"Yup." Misty agreed. "I had to make sure Politoed and Corsola were nice and clean looking before their battles at the Whirl Cup. And that was before I went up against someone. "-She motioned to Ash. I heard him chuckle nervously and felt his face blush

(You didn't have to even bother with Corsola because I won the battle) Golduck, who was leaning up against a tree trunk, added.

"After Kingler gave you a big enough headache" Ash pointed out as he stood up and put the brush away in his pack. "

(well.. yeah.)

"There you go, Bayleef."

I stood up. (What's it like to be in a league tournament?) They looked at me as I asked that. I shifted my feet. (I've heard lots about them but I don't know what to expect)

Togepi waddled over to me as Pikachu, Golduck and the two humans followed him. (I've seen daddy and mommy battle in them. It looks a bit scary. )

Misty nodded. "It is. You're in front of hundreds maybe thousands of people watching your every move."

Ash came over to me and stroked my neck. (It's a bit nerve wracking at first. It's much tougher than a gym battle. The fields can change from an ice field to a water fields to even a rock field. You don't know what Pokémon the other trainer is going to send out against you or what to expect. Their strategy is a total mystery) Pikachu told me

(You mean they could-hey!) A bluish tinge covered my skin. I was stopped in my tracks and couldn't move as I was lifted ten feet into the air. ( what the-) I looked over at Golduck. (That's not fair, Golduck)

He looked at me surprised. (Don't look at me -I'm not doing it. You'd Vine Whip me till I was black and-) he glanced over his blue body. (Blue-r if I did.) He pointed a webbed finger above me. (Look above you)

(What do you mean by that ) I looked up and saw Noctowl's golden feathers, her eyes glowing as she flew fifteen feet above me. (Oh come on! Seriously Noctowl? can't you use someone else to be your guinea Swinub?)

(uh no .. Golduck would freeze my feathers and Pikachu would fry them. Besides I needed to practice my Confusion/Disable combo on a heavy opponent. You were distracted.)

(Hey!)

( sheesh… Lighten up, Bayleef. And while you're at it, lighten.. up and lose a few extra pounds) she grunted as she struggled to lift me higher. (Ho-Oh's tail feathers you're heavy!.. Have you been sneaking extra treats?)

I rolled my eyes. ( that's so funny I forgot to laugh) I sarcastically replied trying to move . ( that's Muscle. Muscle weighs more than fat? Or did you forget that featherbrain? ) I retorted.

(actually I did… )

( besides don't you weigh more than me?) Noctowl chuckled at my question ( sooo I wouldn't be making fun of my weight. Now let me down before I Razor Leaf you? ) I smiled. I knew she was proud of her feathers after she 'd just cleaned them.

(After I just preened my feathers for ? No way. .. besides what must come up must come down ) Her eyes went back to normal and the blue tinge around my body disappeared.

(oh come on!) I fell to the ground with a THUD. (Ow. that's gonna hurt blasted bird) I mumbled as I got to my feet .

(I heard that..) she called down.

"That wasn't nice of you to do, Noctowl." Ash scolded her as she fluttered to a branch abouyt five feet away .

(Sorry. I wanted to practice a sneak attack for the tournament.) She replied. I got up from the ground and I could move my muscles again. She looked over at me. (we cool Bayleef?)

(Yeah … but) I smirked. I used Vine Whip and then Razor Leaf to knock her off the branch onto the ground.

(Okay. I guess deserved that) she agreed.

I rolled my eyes then sent another Vine Whip flick at her. (You think?)

(sorry. ) she held out a talon as I walked over to her. ( we cool again?)

I extended my foot and gave her a little foot to talon fist bump . (yeah. We cool.)

I put the put my foot down and sighed as I walked back to our trainer . _If she beat me like that while I was wasn't looking what's to say a bigger opponent won't do the sam_e _–or worse in the league? I don't know if I can do this._

"Don't worry. Noctowl was just being a jokester." Misty told me as if she knew what I was thinking.

(Yeah. I know.)

"You're going to do fine."

.

(Just think of it like a gym battle) Pikachu suggested.

(Don't focus on the crowd) Golduck pointed out.

(It's best not to overestimate your opponent. In one match in the Indigo Conference I got beaten by a Bellsprout) the mouse told me.

(A Bellsprout?) Noctowl and I both asked at the same time.

He nodded. (oooh yeah..)

(But… you can take down Ground and Rock types) I pointed out. (Heck, you've beaten me.)

(Well… Yeah but It was very strong. Luckily Muk took care of it. ) his ears twitched as if remembering it and then looked at me. (But I'm sure you won't have that problem. You took down Chuck's Machoke with not much trouble)

_'That's true. _. (I guess you're right. He was really tough.)

(You'll do fine) he reassured me.

(Yeah, Bayleef. There's nothing to be worried about) Noctowl added.

(Aside from Fire Types and Flyers like you) I pointed out.

She puffed out her chest. (Pah. Types aren't everything. Look at our friend here.) she jerked her head to the Electric type Pokemon who chuckled. ( and How many times have you and I defeated the Rocket dolts' Poison types?)

(You've got a point there…)

Togepi went over and hugged my leg. (I think you can do it. you're weally stwong.)

I looked down at the little pokemon and smiled. He was always so cheerful and upbeat – you just couldn't help but feel good around him.. (Thanks Togepi . I'll keep that in mind.)

(Daddy's trained you weally well and he has hope in you. Wight Daddy? Daddy?) He looked over at my trainer.

"Huh?" He hadn't been listening or paying attention. In fact I hadn't heard him speak during our conversation

I waved a vine in front of his face. (Hello? Anyone in there?)

"Oh… sorry. I was just… thinking. Yeah. You'll do fine Bayleef"

I looked over at him, as did Misty, Golduck, and Pikachu. I saw a little flicker of unspoken conversation pass between t

hem. I knew that my trainer seemed distracted more than ever since the airship incident. He yawned. We decided that it was time to hit the hay so they recalled their Pokémon. The two humans got out their sleeping bags and got ready for bed. They put out the fire. Ash had asked us earlier who wanted to be out during the night "just in case" and I had volunteered. They fell asleep pretty fast.

,

I sat down and felt the breeze ruffle the scythe on my head. I closed my eyes for a few minutes as the sounds of nature relaxed me then opened them again. My mind drifted to something I had noticed: My trainer was different.

I hadn't really realized it until now but something had changed in him. _'It was unusual for him to be really quiet when we were discussing a battle. _I hadn't seen it when we were bringing Larvitar back to his mom but he hardly joked or smiled anymore. There were times he seemed to be on another planet and extremely quiet.

I knew it had to do what happened on the airship- I heard some of it through my pokeball and tried to face that loathsome Persian. But I didn't find out the rest until afterward . Not only was he dealing with the effects of that incident- but a few weeks ago he, Misty and Pikachu dealt with someone nearly as cruel as Giovanni: Cyndaquil's old abusive trainer, Devon, who was a Ditto/human hybrid. He been secretly creating devious hybrids for Team Rocket and had mistakenly taken her from a gym battle. After he tortured her he used her as bait saying that if Ash didn't come to the Mahogany Forest by the next day he'd finish the job and then come after him. I shuddered recalling the horrendous ransom note. Naturally him being the stubborn kind-hearted soul he is, rushed in to save her but from what he and misty told me it was terrifying and appalling. Devon had forced them to battle his horrifying hybrids but when his dreadful Teriados- a winged Ariados/Sandslash monster- came thisclose to killing Pikachu he had to forfeit. That's when Devon showed them his true nature as an evil demented hybrid. Luckily Cyndaquil came to the rescue but ended up near fatally poisoned. They ended up escaping with the help of some nice hybrids and a strange mask-wearing creature. However Ash ended up with a delayed poisoning but they both ended up being cured.

(Poor Cyndaquil.) I muttered. She'd been through so much in such a short time. I was proud of her for standing up to that vicious hybrid tormentor and saving our trainer's life. She had the heart of Entei for sure but yet the experience had changed her. It was just like what Pikachu had gone through as well: they'd both been tortured by someone evil with the scars both mental and physical- and brushes with death to prove it but they'd come out stronger for it. (Ash was so brave facing Devon.)

I sighed as I gazed over at him from my place near the extinguished fire then back to the wet logs. He looked so vulnerable but handsome in the moonlight. I knew that it was impossible- not to mention completely ineffable for me to love him- I was a Pokémon and he was a human. It wasn't something I was taught...it just something I knew inside like I knew I was weak to Ice, Fire and Bug types or that sunlight was perfect for Grass type Pokemon . But ever since he rescued me as a Chikorita I developed this little crush on him and constantly tried to get his approval and jump into his arms. But once I evolved - and after a little fight- I lowered my affections. (That was such a stupid fantasy) I muttered. _He'd never love me like that. Not when he has someone else_

I sighed. It hurt to hear myself say it out loud but I knew in my heart that he loved Misty. There was a super strong bond between them that I couldn't really explain. However recently I had been thinking a lot about a former teammate at the Oak lab. I felt my face burn when I thought of that small blue-green small dinosaur like Poison/Grass type. Something behind me moved. I stood up and looked around nervously. (Who's there? show yourself. I know Razor Leaf)

"It's just me. No need to be in attack mode" I relaxed and sat back down when I saw it was just Misty. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

The redheaded human sat down next to me. (Couldn't sleep?) I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really. I tried but all I saw were those jerky Pokémon Poacher brothers…"

(You mean the ones who tried to take them today and failed?) She nodded as she fiddled around with the ring on a chain around her neck. Three poacher brothers –the ones who tried to take Larvitar when he was an egg - tried a hijacking attack after they failed to take Larvitar and Tyranitar. Before they snagged him Ash unclipped my ball and told me to find Ranger Mason, Misty and Larvitar.

"… Yes, It's more that. It's more like…" she trailed off.

I lowered my voice. (The idiots' boss put a high bounty on his head. So now outlaws and poachers like them are after us like starving Sneasels on wounded prey?)

She smiled. "Well ...When you put it that way Yeah."

(I don't blame you. after what happened and the whole thing with Cyndaquil it's totally understandable that you're jumpy)

"I know it's. Stupid. But after what he went through I just can't think of losing him…again." she lowered her voice to nearly a whisper. "I know your secret."

The color drained from my face and my heart plummeted to my feet. (Wh-wh-what secret are you talking about?) I feigned surprise.

"You like Ash."

Those three words felt like an Ice Beam to the gut. I looked at the ground as I spoke, the words spewing out of my mouth. (I- I do ….I mean I. did. He was my hero when he saved me. I never saw or met a human that determined and selfless before him. There was something in me back then that wanted his full-undivided attention. I didn't want to share him with anyone – that's when the jealousy bit came into play. But when I evolved…I didn't realize how much my feelings were affecting my judgment and actions. When he yelled at me that one time a-and I ran off. While I ran I thought about how stupid and childish my feelings and actions were. Then I kicked a rock into a Beedril nest. They chased me and I fell into the river. Miss Haruno got me out and healed me and-)

The girl followed my story earnestly. "That's where we found you. That explains so much. You weren't stupid-"

(Yes I was) I mumbled.

"No you weren't." I looked up at her as she patted my side. "You were on your own for so long that your stubbornness became your shield to hide the fact that you were lonely. You didn't really have a role model or anyone to befriend you so you wanted to impress the human that saved your life. Your pride was what brought on the jealousy. Thanks for telling me that. It must have been hard to keep inside."

I felt like a huge Steelix sized weight had been lifted off my back. (I've wanted to get that off my chest for a while. Thanks for listening. You're not mad at me are you? I mean I'm just a Grass Pokémon and he's a human and I know it's forbidden…)

She shook her head. "Not really. It was obvious after he saved you, Pikachu and Haruno's grass Pokémon and from of Team Rocket's stupid Bayleef-Bot something in you had changed. I saw you overcome that stubbornness and crush but there were times it came in handy."

I lowered my voice. (You mean when I cheered Ash up after the Rocket attack?) She nodded. (You saw that that?)

She nodded. "More like I heard his laughter. I think you've matured quite a lot. Even with your crush gone you're still loyal to him like on the airship-"

(When I used Sweet Scent on him and then that loathsome Persian got Rai-) I corrected myself (Pikachu. I wanted to fight him but I didn't want to risk his safety. I should have done something.)

"It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for giving up after that evil cat threatened them. If you'd seen it attack Pikachu…" she shuddered.

(I … heard a bit of it from my Pokeball and .. you told us afterwards what happened. It sounded awful.) I saw the pained look on her face and changed the topic. ( but You don't have to worry about me crushing on him anymore. There's someone else I've been thinking about lately) I saw Misty's eyebrows rise. (Don't worry …he's a Pokémon. but he's at the lab making sure the grass types don't fight each other)

She thought for about a minute. "Bulbasaur?"

My face burned hot for a few seconds. (Uh...yeah. I've been thinking him a lot although it's been a while since I last saw him. Do you think he'd accept me even though I'm a grass type and he's a Grass/Poison type?)

"I don't think type would really matter if you truly love him. You two would be good together. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. "She yawned as she stood up .I did too. "I'm going to try to get some better sleep. Are you fine-?"

…

As if on cue we both heard Ash tossing around and muttering things like "…please no. Let him go."

Misty sighed. "He's having nightmares... again."

(Nightmares about the airship? Or about that battle with Cyndaquil's psycho ex-trainer?) I guessed.

"I don't know. It could be both." She confirmed. "It's really hard to see this happen all the time but it's tough to help him through this since…-"

I finished. (It's an internal battle he has to overcome on his own. I bet Pikachu helps out when he doesn't have one of his own. )

"Yeah"

We tried to ignore the groans of pain for a few minutes. It killed us to be unable to do anything for him. There was a loud shout that made us both jump and then Pikachu's voice saying (it wasn't real ash. It was just a nightmare.)

We turned around and sure enough Ash was shakily stroking his best friend's fur. The yellow mouse was nuzzling his hand. We walked over and sat next to them. "Nightmares. Won't l-leave me alone."

I took one glance into his haunted brown eyes- eyes that appeared to see much horror than they should have -and knew what to do. (This ought to help you) I blew a small puff of Sweet Scent over them.

My trainer looked up at me as the glittering dust fell over him. The mouse fell asleep- he must have been wiped out both from a nightmare and the battles he was in earlier. . "Th-thanks Bayleef."

(I wish I could do more to help out. since I-I was pretty useless when you needed me on that aircraft….)

He looked down briefly at the yellow mouse then to Misty. Then he looked back to me and shook his head as he stroked me with one hand. "Y-you weren't useless. It wasn't your fault that Persian threatened Rai-" he caught his mistake. "Pikachu and me if you attacked

"That's what I tried to tell her," Misty told him.

He yawned. "D-Do you mind-"

(Being this close instead over by the fire pit just in case something happens ? Not at all.)

.

A short time later Misty fell asleep so it was just Ash and I, "h-hey Bayleef?" He asked as he petted me

(Hmm?)

"Thanks."

I was a bit confused. (For saving you when those Pokémon Poacher Brothers attacked?)

"That …" he lowered his voice. "A-and trying to help out a few m-m-months ago. I know things have-" He yawned. "Have gotten more than out of sorts since-s-since…" his words broke off as he glanced over at his first Pokémon sound asleep..

I followed his gaze and knew what he was thinking. (The whole airship thing?) I didn't feel the need to go on any further and he nodded. (It made you grow up way too fast. you've totally changed. You're only a young human teenager. You shouldn't have to deal with the kind of trauma that monster put you through. you shouldn't have to fear for your safety every day along with everything else on your plate.)

I saw a small rare smile creep across his face. "That's really perceptive of you Bayleef. You sound as wise as a Psychic type there. Can you tell me what the future holds?"

I lightly tapped his head with a vine. (yeah right. I'm a pure Grass type and proud of it- not psychic. That's what I get for hang ing around Golduck and Noctowl so much. But That's just my observation. Like I said- it made you grow up way too quickly. You should be concentrating on regular human stuff like … having fun and training and d-dating-) even in the darkness I felt his cheeks flush. (Not to mention that Silver Conference thing we're headed to. Isn't that where you said you were gonna show a thing or two to that annoying jerky rival … what'shisname ?)

"Y-you means Gary? Yeah. He deserves to be taken down a notch or two. "He paused for a few seconds then lowered his voice."You've noticed the change?"

(It's not just me- everyone has. Heck even Phanpy has noticed you're… different.)

"It's that obvious huh?"

(More obvious that Noctowl trying to blend in with a flock of regular Noctowl) I nodded

"You've changed too girl." I ducked my head in embarrassment. "But not in a bad way, it's like your evolution made you calm down a bit and you've slowly matured." He patted my neck. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you've toned down your affection to me when I call you out."

(Well… I can't exactly jump into your arms anymore. I'm about your size and my weight would crush you down. ) I then noticed his eyes starting to droop. (You look wiped out from today. I'll take the first watch and then I'll have Noctowl take over.)

He yawned again. "G-g-good call. She's got good eyesight and is more alert at night. Night."

(Night.)

He closed his eyes and within ten minutes was fast asleep in his sleeping bag, his hands clasped around his girlfriend's. Anyone could see they were meant for each other. I looked down at them- feeling the last of my feelings for my trainer just float away. _I couldn't believe it was that easy to just let it go like that._I looked up at the twinkling dotted stars up above in the night sky and whispered a prayer I'd heard living in the wild. (Star light Star bright, I wish I may I wish I might… may Ho-Oh hear my wish tonight…I hope Bulbasaur feels the same way about me the way I feel about him)

The end


	2. Troubled

Troubled by WyldClaw

Plot: a short WCverse AAML. Misty's POV. Do I look like I'm getting royalties from the merchandise? Nope since I DON'T OWN CRUD! Takes place a few days after my two-part story. ""Are humans, italics is thoughts, {_italics_} is mind speak- meaning the Pokémon can mentally talk to the trainer while in their pokeball. I have modified it so that Golduck can use it outside of his pokeball. () Is Pokémon talking? Jessie James and Meowth requested not to be in this fic- they are currently being treated for there. …Injuries. Enjoy!

XxX

It was a warm night in the clearing we were spending the night in but I couldn't sleep. I shivered as I stared as the extinguished reminders of the fire as I sat near my sleeping boyfriend. I felt a chill as Butch and Cassidy's parting words from earlier that day echoed in my mind: 'You can't hide! We'll be back for you and your little Pikachu too. We' have ways of finding you.'

Those two Rockets-being somewhat smarter than Jessie James and Meowth-did a sneak attack earlier that day , luring us using disguises as herbalists. They sprung a trap involving a small traveling store with scents for Pokémon and human alike- claiming they had medicine that could heal painful memories. Naturally, my boyfriend jumped at this news- I knew the memories of seeing his first Pokemon take the bullet meant for him and briefly die along with everything else that had happened on Lawrence's airship still haunted him. They had succeeded in separating Ash from us by taking him to some kind of side room - but it was Cyndaquil, Pikachu, and Togepi who noticed something was off. Once their cover was blown they removed their disguises and the trap's front and showed us the gagged and tied up teen in a van , who looked like he'd been hit with a stun dart . They refused to let him go, used some kind of glue bomb to stick me in place and glue Pikachu's paws together and brought out some strong electrical current -draining machine and used it on the mouse and nearly drained all of his electrical voltage. Luckily before they could grab the weakened drained mouse Togepi used Metronome to stop them with a Thunder Wave attack . Golduck popped out and I ended up saving the day and sent the Rockets packing . Even after I freed my boyfriend and healed him with medicine I'd bought at the last town we'd stopped at , he was badly shaken up. Golduck and Bayleef had to use Hypnosis and Sweet Scent twice to get him to sleep.

But if I honest with myself was it shook me up as well. "It's over. We sent them packing." I repeated under my breath.

I glanced to the side to make sure they were still there. I smiled as I watched them sleep- Phanpy curled up at the foot of Ash's sleeping bag-she was his guard for the night, Pikachu next to his trainer. My boyfriend had a slight smile on his face. _He looks so peaceful._

(Couldn't sleep again?) Golduck looked over at me from where he was sitting against a tree a couple of feet away - one hand glowing blue. He was keeping a large barrier steady. I still found it incredible he evolved to save my life. He had gotten very good at barriers.

"Nope." I admitted as I went over to him.

(Was it because of Cassidy and her side-dolt butch's attack?)

"Yup. That was a real scare today," I muttered

(We've beaten them before though.)

"I know." I admitted and sighed. "That was different... they were just after rare Pokémon then. You remember when they ran that Breeding Center scam in kanto. " He nodded. "And i left you there to..." I trailed off, remembering the scam.

(You didn't know it was a scam. You thought they could help fix my eyes. It's not your fault.) he told me.

"I know its not .. but I still feel bad. "

(Don't dwell on it.. it's in the past. I admit I wasn't the most intelligent Psyduck back then but now.. ) he stretched his arm and winked. I smiled at him. (it's not that.. It's more about what they said about following us that's bugging you. Do you think they have spies? )

"I don't doubt it. They seemed determined..,," "A-after what happen I'm worried if they're going to follow around everywhere until we give up"

(We'll be fine. There is no need to be troubled ) the blue duck reassured me. (They can't track us all the time)

"Maybe." I sighed, looking at the remainders of the fire again. _I knew this would happen even with the hair dye they were still able to tell it was Ash. _"I don't know Golduck. I wonder if you-know-who put a bounty on us or something. " I gulped.. recalling how Ash told me that their malicious boss knew where he lived and his full name.

He shrugged his shoulders. (If he did, he would have sent worse after us not just the loser trio and those two. )

I patted his head. "Fair point."

My gaze fell upon my sleeping boyfriend again, Pikachu next to him and Phanpy on the sleeping bag-. . I looked down and touched the ring he gave me that I kept on a chain around my neck. I smiled almost dreamily. _At least some good came out of that incident._

Golduck took a look at the likely sappy expression I had on my face. (Don't worry. He's not going to vanish into thin air when you look away. Or do you want to fix his face in your dreams) he smirked as my face went red for a few seconds.

I swear his new idea of fun was making me blush. "N-No. I was just thinking about everything good that came out of that whole mess"

(Like yours truly saving your life and evolving or and finally telling him how you felt? Or a bit of both)

I rolled my eyes. "A bit of both I suppose"

Phanpy looked up from her spot on the end of the bag at me. She yawned and opened her eyes. (Misty?)

"Hmm?"

(Can I ask you something?)

'Sure, Phanpy" she got up and walked over to me. "What's up?

(Well...it's about that attack today)

Golduck gave me a look. (You're wondering why ole frog-voice and vain queen) she looked at him confused. (I mean butch and Cassidy tried to take your trainer after the hair dye wore off)

She nodded. I looked at him. '_How do we tell her? We can't say the truth'_I thought in mind-speak.

_{Of course not! He'll explain when he's ready but not now. I think the wounds are too fresh in his memory_

_'Then what do i say?'_

{_Tell her that – that they know Pikachu would follow ash everywhere so they'd use him as bait}_ it wasn't really a lie-Just not the whole truth.

"It's because they know Pikachu would follow him anywhere even if it means right into a trap" I explained.

(Oh.) The ground type looked at her feet- not buying it (I thought that it had something to do with) she lowered her voice (you know what happened a few days ago)

"You know what- it does." I bit my lip-. _Those events haunted my dreams_

(When we were in the Center that night I had this dream saying that he needed my support because something broke his spirit. I don't know if it was instincts or what but it was like I couldn't ignore it. Everyone else had a similar dream. We could tell something hurt him deeply. Bayleef said-) she lowered her voice and looked down. (She said that she saw/ heard some of it but she didn't want to talk about it)

I nodded. _I didn't blame her. Especially considering what she saw._(Is that why he's. changed?) She asked.

I patted her on the head. "You're too clever to fool." she blushed."... That's it. He went through a lot," I said.

Golduck turned to her. (trust me kid, you don't want to know what happened. But something good came out of it huh Misty?) He grinned. My face burned as I found myself remembering that kiss and the ring. I still found it hard to believe that we were finally dating. Over the past few days we had stolen a couple of kisses from each other and snuggled next to each other. I sighed with bliss, lost in memories.

But a scream punctured me from my memories. _Not again!_

I looked over at Ash, who had bolted up right in his sleeping bag, looking around. We ran over to him. He was shaking badly. I held his hand and kissed his cheek. "What's the matter Ash?"

(Why did you scream?) Phanpy asked.

He looked at me, one trembling hand stroked Pikachu's fur- his face pale. "N-nothing. Thought I felt a weedle rub against –"

"Riiiiight. And I have a Kingdra." I gave him a don't-try-to-fool-me-with-that-bosh look. _I wish_

"Golduck, Phanpy? Anyone or... else around?" He nervously asked

Phanpy stuck her trunk in the air and lifted her ears. (I can't hear anything but a bunch of Ledian and Gloom going about their business)

(Same here) he agreed.

He bit his lip. "Uh do you two mind leaving us alone for a few minutes. Go check out the perimeter of the barrier. If anything comes up, holler"

{_Gettingrid of us__so you can lip-lock} _Golduck smirked as I blushed hot pink. .

_'Tempting but no Mr. Smarty duck. I think his scream has to with something on the airship' _I replied in my mind

He motioned toward the little ground type. (Come on Phan, our trainers need some err bonding time. )

_Why did i get stuck with such a smart aleck Golduck' when he wasn't this snarky as a Psyduck _I thought.

{_You know you love me now] _he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Just, go check the barrier" He grinned as he motioned to Phanpy and she followed him out of sight.

.

As soon as they left I lowered my voice. "Ok spill. I know you didn't scream because a weedle rubbed against you. Trust me I would've screamed loudly. Weedles aren't active at night. Did your night terror have something to do about the airship?"

He stopped shaking and sighed. "S-something like that."

I jerked my head at Pikachu. "Was it seeing him get shot?"

His eyes looked at me- I saw an older person reflected in them and he shook his head. "Oh no thankfully …not this time. On the airship when you were freeing Pikachu gi-giovanni dragged me to the other side of the room. He mentioned about going to pallet and s-seeing Delia again" he choked on the words. "Said that he kn-knew she liked seeing her b-baby. This was r-right before that loathsome Persian attacked."

"Delia… Who's that?"

"I t-think its mom's first name." he whispered.

I felt my dinner curl in my stomach. "You mean your mom had a past with that vile loathsome man?"

He shuddered. "I think so . It almost seemed like it. There is no way could he be my dad. No freaking way. It would just be sick and twisted,"

"That would be sick and wrong." I agreed with him on that statement. There was no way Giovanni- who tried to kill us all only a few days ago- could be his dad. It wasn't possible._You don't threaten someone then nearly kill him or her and his or her first Pokémon if you are that person's father._

"Anyways I was dreaming- it was us and the Pokémon on the beach at sunset. We were kissing "- we both blushed "and the dream changed. I was at home and he barged in through the door. He had some grunts hold me back. Mom was utterly terrified. She yelled at him. He laughed and said that he'd leave her if we'd join him. I tried to break free but a grunt punched me hard in the gut. He -He had a gun. He said th-that if I said no he'd shoot. She t-told me not to listen to him. M-Mimey tried to stop but Giovanni shot Mimey then he said that Th-this was going to happen if I refused. He fired at Mom and-and-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the lips. "It was only a nightmare, Ash. Only a stupid nightmare. Nothing more. "

"It felt so real though. I'm worried Mist. What if it's the truth? What if that's really going to-?"

I cut him off. "Look, it was only a bad dream. You were probably thinking about what he said to you in your mind so you saw that scenario unfold. Besides she's got Mimey to protect her."

"Yeah..." He didn't sound too convinced. "But how did he know where I lived?"

"The moronic useless dense trio of team rocket?" I suggested.

I saw a slight smile on his face. "I guess..."

Pikachu opened his eyes groggily. (Did I miss something? I heard you scream but it took me awhile to muster up… the strength. To wake up ) He looked totally drained- that stupid machine of Butch and Cassidy had made him pretty weak.

We explained about the nightmare to him. (Th-that's horrid.) He said yawning. (But was just an st-stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything)

"See?" I pointed out to his trainer. "I told you it was just a bad dream."

He looked away for a few seconds. "I guess you're right."

(Try to dream of something h-happy instead. That's what I'm going to do...) Pikachu suggested before falling asleep.

Ash sighed. "Wish it was as easy that."

"You have plenty of happy things to dream about. Your Pokémon, your accomplishment... Me," I jerked my head to the mouse fast asleep. , "His impressive but short evolution. You know, Pikachu did make an impressive Raichu."

A slight smile appeared on my boyfriend's face followed by a look of hurt as he remembered. "Yeah. He did. I still can't get over that. He really did save us. When that bullet hit him I thought I-I lost him. It w-was worse when I s-saw him-" he gulped

I silenced him with a kiss. "Shh, he's safe and alive. he's right there."

"y-yeah. You're right Misty. It's just …"

"everything.." I said and he nodded. I held a finger to his lips and squeezed his hand. "I know Ashy. I know."

We just sat there for a few minutes and then we heard Phanpy and Golduck come back. (...be stronger and bigger) Phanpy was telling the water type as they came into view. They were talking about evolution. (I mean you're stronger than you were before.)

(Don't rush it squirt. I had a reason to.) Golduck replied, grinning at me.

(You're plenty strong on your own. ). I heard Golduck ask me in my mind. [_You two okay']_

_'Yeah. We're good. ' _I replied

Phanpy looked up at her trainer. (A-are you okay?)

He looked from her to me and then patted her ears. "Yeah, Phanpy. I am."

Golduck went back to his tree and she curled up on his sleeping bag. I moved my sleeping bag next to his. "Don't worry Ash," I told him as I gave him another kiss and squeezed his hand.

(I don't like seeing you this sad cause that makes me sad. Whatever is hurting you me and my teammates are fight it for you. You're such a great trainer and I want you to go back to the human I met when I first hatched. . It's gonna be okay) the ground type told him and he smiled. Phanpy looked up at her trainer.

"Thanks you two. " he yawned. And before his head hit the pillow he was out cold. I kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair. _Holy mew. I love him so much. That nightmare he had better not c-come true._

I tried to stifle a yawn myself but Phanpy saw me. (Go to sleep Misty. I'll let you know if anything comes up.)

I got into my own sleeping bag. "Thanks Phanpy".

I closed my eyes and soon I was sound asleep as well.


End file.
